Xander's Conversation with
by P-Money
Summary: Although he didn't appear on camera during episode 707, "Conversations with Dead People," that doesn't mean Xander didn't see someone from his past that night. Rated T just to be safe. COMPLETE
1. Author's Note, Disclaimer

Author's Note:

Ok. So, I finally got a few ideas for stories I want to post on here, and this is Chapter 1 of an idea I had recently  
while watching Season 1 of BtVS. If you avid fans remember, the core Scoobies appeared in nearly every episode of Buffy, except Xander. He appeared in all but one episode. His one missed show?? Ep 707-Conversations with Dead People So, after watching the first disc of Season 1, I have decided to write my take of that episode, had Nick Brendon's Xander appeared. I will post this first chapter, sort of a teaser to see if anybody wants more. More reviews equal more chapters!

Disclaimer:

The idea is mine, but the characters/settings belong to the great Joss Whedon. No copyright infringement intended.

Enjoy!!

=PL=


	2. Chapter 1 Return of an old friend

**Opening Sequence: Xander's Conversation with…(ep 707)**

(scene opens with Xander and Willow on the phone. Willow is unseen, we only see Xander speaking with her as he walks around his apartment. Willow wants Xander to join her in the library)

"Wills, as much as I'd love to spend the night sleeping beside you, as I have in many libraries past, I believe we're past that point in our relationship…unless you want a friends with benefits deal, I could totally talk to Ahn…(he stops) yeah I know, I'm just being silly," laughed Xander, speaking to his oldest friend.

The boy walked into his main room, by his empty bed, freshly made only hours before.

"No, my parents, _shockingly (said in a sarchastic tone), _decided to again not visit the place."

He wasn't exactly upset, but at times, Xander wished he could have the type of relationship with his parents that his best friends had.

"I was thinking I'd use my lazy time here, rather than using my legs. Ok…yeah…Drop by later if you get the chance. Ok…Bye Wills."

As Xander bent down to set the phone on the stand beside his empty bed, he feels something eerie. As he straightens up, there is a human form laying on the bed. In shock, Xander stares for a beat, not because there is a body on his bed, but because he instantly recognizes who it is.

X: (a beat) Jesse, man…

Jesse: Buddy. (sharp music change, like the one in Buffy ep 101 when Xander sneaks up on Buffy in the sewers)

(Cue opening credits)


	3. Chapter 2 A Better Life

Here is chapter 2…Enjoy.

Act 1-Ep 707

Xander stared at the bed, at the form that lay there. He stood blinking, trying to rationalize what he was seeing.

Then his mind took him back to their last meeting. Jesse, already lost, a vampire, trying to have his way with Cordelia. He had saved her…and staked Jesse.

"What do you want?" Xander asked, warily.

"Hey don't worry," came the reply, the form raising his hands in surrender. "I'm not a vampire, and I'm not here to cause trouble."

Xander said nothing, but studied his former friend.

"Congrats by the way, on getting close with the new girl…Buffy," said Jesse. "Oh, and Anya, was it?? Glad one of us was around to get a girl.

"Man…what a demon magnet you turned into after Buffy came to town…you know, I wonder if you coulda used Willow to look me up before this, she was all uber-witchy…"

"So," Xander cut him off. "What have you been….since…"

"I dunno…I was dead, I guess. Which was all you."

Before Xander could apologize, his features gave him away. Jesse's form walked towards him.

"It was a good thing. I wasn't….well, me," said the spirit.

"Right. I'd like to introduce you and Anya properly, Jesse, but I'm not sure how," said the battle-scarred Harris.

"No need. I'm only here for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Xander, suddenly very tense.

"Calm down buddy, you can't hurt me and I can't hurt you. You put a stop to that a long time ago.

"It was a strange night for me," the specter said, walking by Xander and looking into space, his back turned to his former friend.

(flashback to Jesse being intro'd to the Master by Luke, cut to Jesse revealing his vampness to Buffy and Xander, cut to the Cordelia attack, cut to staking…done fast enough to save time, but at a speed that allows the backstory to be told properly)

"I remember. I am sorry, Jesse, man."

Jesse smiled, still using the human face that hadn't seen the light of day in over seven years. Never mind the fact that the lights in Xander's room were dimmed.

"So, did you get a new body or is this a dream…cuz I love you man, just not in that way," quipped Xander in reference to the lights, which had gone down earlier that day due to a busted fuse.

"Come on, you can't tell me you're freaked?? By me?? After all you've seen and done??"

Jesse decided then to tell Xander what he needed to hear; that his staking was meant to be-his dying was meant to be.

"You three have had a better life without me…let me explain…"

AN: Leave reviews please!! More reviews equal more chapters!!


	4. Chapter 3 The more things change

Author's Note: I apologize for the amount of time it took to finish this story. Truth is it's been finished for a long while, but after I posted chapter by chapter to gauge interest, a lot of things happened to my social life and family situation that caused me to not have as much time to visit the site as I wanted. Hope those who read at least enjoy the last bit, and I welcome any and all comments, after all that's the only way I can get better. Thanks.

_Now, let's continue the story…_

**Act 2-ep 707**

If Buffy hadn't been there, I would've still died that night, and you would've too, and Willow," began Jesse, with a pained expression.

You guys have had a better life together than if we'd never met her. I hope you don't still beat yourself up over what happened…you couldn't have saved me, I was a joke with the girls, the jocks and I wasn't much of a match for uber-vamps either."

Xander almost lost his bearings, looking for the words.

Then, they came.

"I blamed myself for so long…we were buds, it was supposed to stay that way, and it didn't and I used to think it was because of me. Will missed you too. Life was always tough, after that night…something I never knew existed took my best friend away and almost took the whole town. Everything changed."

He stood, began to pace, but continued speaking.

"But Giles told me something I took with me forever, into every fight, every apocalypse. That thing he told me was that I'd never talk to "you" again. That you were in there, as that…thing, the thing that killed you. So, seeing a vamp made me think of seeing you. That's what forced me to keep fighting."

"That's great man," Jesse said. "He was right. But something big is about to go down, and that's why I'm here tonight."

_Short, I know, but the last one is where the action is, so check back within the next few hours for the conclusion. Please Comment!!_


	5. Chapter 4 Something Big

final chapter:

AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the full story as well, I can't say I did a ton of work on it, just that my muse woke up one day, and I started writing. I will try to throw some more of my brainchild's out there soon enough, not just Buffy stories, either. Ok, so if this doesn't italicize, like my prev. chapter, that's why I have the AN:…Enjoy! Oh and please send feedback!! Thanks.

**Conclusion-ep 707**

Xander turned to the guise of his former friend.

"What now, demons either love me or hate me, and I assume from your tone that it's not something of the love variety."

"Nope. All I know is, it's getting stronger, and when it rises, it…it…well…"

"What does it do?" asked Xander in an annoyed tone.

"Devours."

Jesse looked down, chuckling to himself, as his face changed to the monster he became.

"Like me."

=ACT BREAK=

Xander flew back, finding a cross. He punched at Jesse as he advanced towards him, but hit air. Jesse the vampire smiled as Xander threw a couple more confused blows.

"Like I said, no pain," the phantom smiled. "Not physically, anyways."

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm your friend. And his killer. I might just decide to be your guide too, so listen up," spat Jesse with a noticeable lisp.

Xander slowly lowered the cross on his nightstand and sat on the edge of his bed.

Jesse did the same, not making any indent on the covers.

He stared at Xander and then his facial features reverted back to that of a human.

"Your friends are gonna need all the help they can get. Just remember this face, as you stand helplessly, watching.

"You were always a sap, even when I was alive. You never seemed to have the same push behind your efforts."

Things change," said Xander, staring down the entity.

"They do huh? Sometimes, it's not for the better. You make sure to tell your buddy all about it, because you'll be seeing him soon," he said ominously.

"You changed, it's true…but so did I," added Xander's former friend, once more changing into a vampire.

"And that will always be on you!"

Jesse the vampire lunged at Xander's neck and then disappeared even as Xander flinched to block him.

"See you real soon buddy…" a voice said as Xander heard a knock on the door.

The boy was perplexed, and had to take a moment before he could answer the knock.

Willow's face was the one he saw, with a very solemn look in her eyes.

Xander looked at his friend, the one whom Buffy HAD saved that night. The song by Meatloaf suddenly jumped into his mind…two out of three. He winced before speaking.

"Something's up?" he asked, more a statement than question.

"Something's up."

"From beneath you, it devours!" a voice bellowed, surprising both parties.

"What was that?" Willow asked.

Xander sighed. "It was Jesse, upgraded to the something."

FIN


End file.
